Give Me One Reason
by Daisyangel
Summary: Horatio gives Calleigh one reason. Complete


Title: Give Me One Reason

Author: Daish

Rating: PG for mild sexual descriptions

Summary: Horatio gives Calleigh one Reason.

Pairing: Duh who else would it be…

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Give me one Reason" by Tracey Chapman nor do I own the characters of CSI Miami but I am holding Horatio hostage, does that count? I do however own the right to sic some more plot bunnies on Buffy. Does anyone want to help?

A/n: Hey guys This is my first CSIM fic and I hope you like it. For the record you can all thank Buffy for siccing this plot bunny on me because of a list of songs that she sent me to find for her. Anyway hope you enjoy and I live for feedback.

Dacia

Horatio stood transfixed in the door of the ballistics lab watching Calleigh. She was dressed in a white spaghetti strap top and black pants that fit her just right. She was absolutely radiant. Her beautiful hair was shimmering in the light and he couldn't wait to run his fingers through it and feel how silky it is. Her forehead was furrowed in deep concentration and her beautiful eyes were focused on a microscope comparing two bullets, totally unaware that someone was watching her.

Calleigh sensed him before she saw him. "Hey, Handsome, what can I do for you," she asked as she gave him one of her trade mark megawatt smiles?

"Well Ms. Duquesne, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight," Horatio replied gallantly.

"It would be my pleasure Lieutenant Caine," She replied smiling. "How about 7:00," she asked.

"That is fine with me."

"Ok then we are all set," she replied as she turned back to the microscope.

"Well then I will see you after work," he replied as he gave her a quick kiss and then walked out.

Just then Eric walked in to get a report that Calleigh had for him. "Can I have that report for the Travis case please? Cal, are you there? Hey Cal, earth to Calleigh," Eric said as he waved his hand in front of Calleigh's face.

"Oh, Eric, what can I do for you," she asked as she began to focus on him.

"I need the Travis report but I also want to know what, or should I say who, had you about a million miles away," Eric finished as he smirked at Calleigh as she began to blush.

"Ok here you go," she replied as she slapped the file into his hands.

"Well Cal, if you refuse to tell me I will just have to guess you have a date with someone?"

"Who does she have a date with," asked Ryan as he walked in.

"I think it is our fearless leader H, am I right Detective," Eric asked with a smile?

"Yes you are now let me get back to work," Calleigh said as she shooed them out of the lab.

"Ok but I need that report on the case we are working so I can compare it to some trace please," Ryan said.

"Ok, here now let me get back to work go on scoot."

"Yes ma'am!" Ryan replied as he walked out of the lab to catch up to Eric.

"Looks like I owe Alex fifty bucks and a box of Godiva chocolates," Eric said to Ryan as he headed down the hall to go let Alex know she had won the bet.

"That'll teach you to bet about H and Cal with Alex," Ryan called after Eric's retreating back and then he headed back to the trace lab and his own pile of evidence that needed processing.

When Calleigh let Horatio in to her apartment all he could do was stare at her. She was wearing a beautiful silk red dress that was backless and had little sequence that shimmered when they caught the light. "Cal, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks handsome you don't look to bad yourself," Calleigh said as she looked at the silk shirt and tight fitting slacks that he wore and that she ached to rip off of him so she could have her wicked way with him.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," she replied. The dinner was very nice, they went to a little Italian restaurant and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Calleigh, I am really glad that you agreed to go out with me tonight," Horatio said softly as he reached for Calleigh's hand.

"I love you Horatio, and I have for three years and I wanted to ask you out so many times but I was so scared. I don't ever want to lose you."

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, I promise you won't ever have to worry about that," he replied as he leaned over and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. A few hours later, after some dancing as well Horatio pulled the hummer up to Calleigh's apartment and looked uncertainly at Calleigh.

"What are we waiting for, let's go in,'" Calleigh said with a seductive smile. Then she leaned and pressed herself against him and gave him a passionate knock-your-socks-off kiss.

"Oh God, Cal," Horatio growled as he pulled her on to his lap and began to take off her top and explore her body with his hands. He teased her before he went to her breasts and began to rub, touch, and squeeze her breasts causing Calleigh to moan and tremble with pleasure.

"Inside," she said breathlessly as he became more aggressive and she felt herself slipping away. That was all the encouragement he needed he proceeded to pick Calleigh up in his arms and carry her in to her apartment and make love to her and give her a night that she wouldn't soon forget.

The sunlight streamed through the window as Horatio began to open his eyes and look over at his beautiful blonde bomb shell who was curled up against his chest. He began to listen to the radio that had been turned on to make the mood more romantic. Horatio smiled as the song came on:

Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around

Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around

Because I don't want leave you lonely

But you got to make me change my mind

Baby I got your number and I know that you got mine

But you know that I called you, I called too many times

You can call me baby, you can call me anytime

But you got to call me

Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around

Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around

Because I don't want leave you lonely

But you got to make me change my mind

I don't want no one to squeeze me - they might take away my life

I don't want no one to squeeze me - they might take away my life

I just want someone to hold me and rock me through the night

This youthful heart can love you and give you what you need

This youthful heart can love you and give you what you need

But I'm too old to go chasing you around

Wasting my precious energy

Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around

Give me one reason to stay here - and I'll turn right back around

Because I don't want leave you lonely

But you got to make me change my mind

Baby just give me one reason - give me just one reason why

Baby just give me one reason - give me just one reason why I should stay

Because I told you that I loved you

And there ain't no more to say

Calleigh smiled as she woke up to the sound of the radio and Horatio singing along to one of her favorite songs. "Morning, Handsome. So you like that song to I see?"

"Yes I do, and morning to you, too."

"Horatio are you sure that you want this relationship," Calleigh asked?

"Calleigh, I want to tell you something and I want you to listen, ok?"

"Ok."

"Give me one reason to stay here and I will turn right back around. Well, Sweetheart, that reason is you," Horatio said as he leaned over and tenderly kissed the love of his life.


End file.
